


More Than Just A Fling

by saawinchester



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Arguments, Cop Carlos, Falling In Love, Finding Love, Firefighter/EMT TK, Fixing things, Happy Ending, Hurt Carlos, Hurt TK, M/M, Making Mistakes, Meaningless Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Substance Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Reckless Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: What if the conversation between TK and Carlos didn’t really go well at the police station?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 87
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I watched 9-1-1 Lone Star and I must say TK and Carlos relationship is too yummy. It has prompted me to write a fic. 
> 
> Well, I’ll just take it chapter by chapter. You tell me if you want another chapter then I’ll happily write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, because this fic has angst/drama.

_The world was cruel and Austin was too small._

Out of all the damn cops to attend to him, it had to be the one he hooked up with. T.K sat next to officer Carlos Reyes desk, cuffed and squirming in pain because his ribs, face and knuckles were throbbing. 

T.K’s face burned with shame as he could read Carlos unimpressed and disappointed look. He wanted to crawl into a dark and lifeless cave, to rot and die. He cringed when Carlos sternly whipped out, “Tyler Kennedy, I gotta say that this image doesn’t suit you”. 

T.K groaned and thumped his forehead unto his forearm rested atop Carlos desk. He didn’t like hearing the long version of his name because it sounded damn lame. Again, heat crept up his neck and cheeks- when he finally gained the willpower to lift his head and meet Carlos still stoic yet stern look. He shrugged, “I’m sorry Carlos, this- this isn’t me”.

“Really?” Carlos really didn’t want to hear anything else. He was still hurting from the rejection he received from T.K yesterday. He couldn’t really hold T.K’s eyes for long, slamming the ziplock bag packed with the firefighter/EMT’s phone and wallet unto his tabletop, sighing and relaying, “Your test reveals your blood alcohol to be zero- you can go now”. He uncuffed T. K before he occupied himself with filling out his report.

T.K sighed, shyly grabbing the ziplock bag with his essentials. He couldn’t help but feel hurt by Carlos' dismissal. He really should just shut up and scram out of here. _Avoid further embarrassment._ But, he was itching to justify himself to Carlos- he yearned to. _Why?_ Carlos was just the guy he messed around with. Yet, he still couldn’t stop himself from chewing on the uncut side of his bottom lip, uttering, “Look Carlos, I just- I’m in a dark place right now”.

Carlos nonchalantly replied, “Sure, whatever you say”. Carrying on with typing his report in. He really wanted to look but he couldn’t- he still felt raw. _Which was stupid right?_ Because he knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he hooked up with the hot firefighter/EMT. _Fuck feelings!_

T.K was starting to get a little agitated, “Carlos we need to talk about this!”

Carlos sighed and thumbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. He could also hear how on edge T.K was becoming and that made that spark of irritation ignite within him. He slammed his palm down on the table top, a _not so loud_ bang jolted T.K in his seat. _Good_. He shot T.K a narrowed look, “Oh I know what happened at the bar Tyler. You decided it’d be fun to just go off on a rant and piss a few people off. You were probably itching for a fight, seeing as you were clear minded and knew what the hell you were doing.” He added, “so, my suggestion is that you go see someone because whatever you’re going through, I’m sure they will be able to help you cope. The last thing I need is you going on a suicide rant or doing something reckless”. He huffed and focused his attention back on his computer screen, “so why don’t you go rest up now. I’m sure you got to get back to work in a couple of hours!” Fuck it hurt to say that- _to pretend he didn’t care._

T.K felt stung. He reached out to grab at Carlos forearm, “Carlos please hear me out”. Shit, he sounded desperate. _Maybe he was_. There was just something unsettling at seeing Carlos pissed at him. But, he was stunned silent when Carlos not so gently pulled his arm away- dislodging T.K’s hand- and rubbing at his arm as if he was burnt.

Carlos felt the fire in his voice and the hostility in his being as he spat out, “Just don’t T.K! I need you to leave!”

T.K felt himself tremble. He was being rejected- just like Alex had rejected his proposal. He quickly got up, too fast that he knocked his chair back. He almost fell flat on his ass. Everything became blurry as tears clouded his vision and he swore he could hear an inaudible voice calling his name. But he didn’t care, he needed to get out of here. _Carlos wanted him gone._ So, he did as was asked- as fast as his feet could carry him.

T.K didn’t really know where he was going. All he had on his mind was ‘ _dad_ ’. He needed his dad.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was overwhelmed by the comments and kudos I received in the last chapter. As per my lovely readers request, I have decided to turn this into a multi chapter fic. I do love to hear your feedback on what you think of the chapters. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Owen had decided to hit the hay early tonight. He was already in bed by 8.30pm. He slumbered like an angel sleeping on a cloud, until he was rudely awakened by loud frantic poundings of a heavy fist on his front door. 

Owen scrunched his brows, trudging his way to the front door still half dazed, however, when he got closer to the door, his ears picked up a very familiar voice he would recognize from miles away. _TK, his sons._ All his sleepiness flew out the window and his footsteps quickened. _Something was wrong!_ His son sounded wounded. 

As soon as Owen flung open the door and saw his sons disheveled and bruised state, he knew something bad had happened or was about to. He had only seen TK like this, almost lifeless and torn when his kid was on drugs. _An opioid addiction._ However, he could pick up that TK wasn’t high because his pupils weren’t fully blown, plus, the kid held himself well. But that kicked puppy look tore at his heartstrings. _Something had happened to get TK all bothered_. Therefore, he didn’t ask, he just pulled his son into his arms and held him tight, murmuring, “It’s ok baby. Whatever it is, you will pull through. I got you son”.

TK clung onto his dad like a lifeline. He buried his face into his dads shoulder and finally broke down. He wept. _Hard_. This was the only person he could let loose with. Someone he knew wouldn’t judge him. Someone who would hear him out. He choked out, “I’m sorry dad”.

Owen pulled out of the hug, cupping his sons cheeks with both palms of his hands, eyes roaming his kids debauched look. He only found extreme sadness and that was something he could work with. His eyes also welled with tears and his heart stirred in emotion as he said, “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for son. I’m proud of how far you’ve come and I will never stop being proud of you even when the going gets tough. You got this! Whatever is happening. I know you got the reigns!” His ache in his heart lightened some when he saw the corners of his sons lips lift up into a tiny smile. He rubbed at his sons shoulder, stepping to the side, “Now come in. I’ll whip us up some hot chocolate”.

TK actually chuckled at that. His dad would always treat him to hot chocolate whenever he was upset or had a rough day. It was a habit from childhood. But there was one thing missing though. He added, “with 4 marshmallows”.

Owen smiled brightly, following behind his son and replying, “you know I always keep marshmallows stocked in my pantry for you son”.

TK’s heart grew 1000 times larger for his dad. He commented, “if only people knew how much of a kid your son still is”. He took a seat on the sofa feeling somewhat of a sting at his own words. _If only Carlos knew how weak he was._

Owen was having none of his sons self derogatory remarks. He clapped one on his sons shoulder, shrugging, “Well! Truth be told, I would say screw people! You are my son and as long as I’m around, I will keep the tradition!” His heart ached some when he thought of the growing cancer inside his lungs. For the millionth time, he hoped the treatment he was taking was going to give him a longer chance in life- till old age take him.

TK felt much more calmer and joyful. He smiled up at his dad, counting his blessings at having such a loving father to be there for him in his darkest of hours. He uttered, “thank you dad”.

Owen ruffled his sons hair, “You’re welcome baby”. TK would always remain his baby, forever. He was glad for the much lighter atmosphere as he headed over to the kitchen to get to brewing some hot chocolate with marshmallows. 

**

Carlos couldn’t stop pacing back and forth before his good friend Michelle. He was freaking out, because he had messed up. He couldn’t get that look on TK’s face out of his mind- _like that of a terrified man-_ before his lover left in a haste. He had chased but TK was long gone, maybe jumping into a cab. He had tried calling TK’s phone, only to find it still in the ziplock bag on his desk. _Fuck!_ Now, here he was, all concerned and feeling like a piece of shit, whilst his best friend Michelle watched on in silence. 

Michelle had never seen Carlos this agitated over a guy before. She concluded that some sort of a connection had unexpectedly formed between TK and Carlos. _Was this road leading towards love?_ She was worried though. After several minutes of watching Carlos nearly burn holes into her carpet from his panicked pacing, she said, “So, what’s got you all riled up, Carlos?”

Carlos finally halted in his tracks, facing his good friend, pulling on his hairs at the top of his head, and admitted, “I messed up, Michelle! I was a complete asshole to TK and I refused to hear him out. I- I must have said something that triggered something within him that he just up and ran”. He could feel his heart racing so fast, “I chased after him, but he was too fast. He was gone. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I’m worried about him!” He rubbed a hand down his face, murmuring, “I’m such a fuckin idiot!”

Michelle could see how distraught Carlos was. He was extremely worried for TK. So she asked, “Did you try calling his phone?”

Carlos huffed, “yeah. But, I found out that he had left his phone at the station. I don’t even know where he lives”.

Hmm. _Which means, every time Carlos and TK would meet, it would be at Carlos place_. Anyway, that was none of her business. She probed, “Did you try his dads?”

He sighed, “I don’t have his number. Plus, I’m scared shitless of his dad. He might just tear me a new asshole for the way I treated his son”.

Michelle threw in an unimpressed look. “Well, it’s either you wait for TK to get on his shift tomorrow, or you man up, call his dad and find out if TK is ok. I’ve got Owen’s number with me, so it’s your choice”. She threw in, “If you really care about TK, you would make the call. Everything else can follow”. She added, “If you don’t want to lose TK, I suggest you make a move”.

Carlos studied his good friends serious expression. Well, he knew she was right. _She always was, plus, she always gave him sound advice._ He nodded, pulling out his phone, “ok give me the caps number”.

_Michelle could only smile in victory._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos calls Owen....

“Dad you should get that”. TK was fed up hearing his dads phone ring for the 10th time this night. Really, it was getting annoying. _He wondered who was the persistent human on the other side of the line?_

Owen sighed and picked up his phone off the tea table. _Again, it was the same unknown number!_ He hated those unknown ones with a vengeance. It was either a bible thumper, a hacker or an annoying wrong dial. _He got those a lot._ He figured that whoever this person was would not stop ringing, so that gave him the push to answer the phone, voice a little hard and sharp as he said, “Hello! Who is this!?”

The other side of the line was eerily quiet and Owen wondered if this _whoever_ person was just some stupid prank caller. He was about to give _whoever_ a good telling off when a sort of familiar male voice said, “Um- hey Mr. Strand. I’m sorry to have um- bothered you, but- uh- um- is TK there with you?”

Owen knew that voice, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. It was there just at the tip of his tongue. He was startled when TK asked in a concerned voice, “Dad. Everything ok? Who’s that?” The instant TK spoke and the moment he asked ‘ _who’s that’_ was the very instant he registered who the voice belonged to. Someone whom TK fancied. _Even if TK wouldn’t really admit it._

Owen fixed steady eyes on his son, releasing a barely there smile and saying, “Carlos. Is this you?” He definitely caught how his sons eyes widened and his cheeks turned a tinge of pink. _Well something probably went down between the two_. He wondered if something did indeed happen tonight- well apart from his son being involved in a bar fight and getting arrested.

Carlos sounded nervous as he replied steadily, “Um- yes it’s Carlos, Mr. Strand. How are you doing?” 

_Well at least the kid had some decency_. He replied, “I’m good thanks. How are things with you? If I may say, you sound worried”. Again he met his sons now curious eyes. He found himself blurting out, “Are you checking on TK? Because aside from his busted lip, he seems fine”. _Well that didn’t explain the tears though._ Maybe he’d find out later or......soon.

Carlos released a shaky chuckle. Almost sounding like he was intimidated. Then, Carlos replied, “Um- did he um- tell you about what happened earlier tonight?”

Owen answered, “yes. He told me about how he got into a fight at the local bar”. He squinted his eyes at his slightly bashful son. “Though he never told me how or why the bar fight started”. He watched as TK’s eyes shot to the floor. _Hmm, well his son was definitely hiding something._ He didn’t want to push things though- not unless he wanted his son to walk out.

Carlos sighed loudly. “I think it’s best if TK tells you when he’s ready Mr. strand. As for me, um- I just wanted to make sure he was ok after leaving the station”.

 _Well isn’t that sweet_. Owen replied earnestly, “well thank you for checking up on TK, Carlos. That’s very chivalrous of you and I very much appreciate the gesture. Is there any message you want me to pass along to TK?”

It was quiet for another few seconds before Carlos carefully added, “Um- can you tell him that I’m sorry and that I would like to apologize to him in person tomorrow. Also, can you let him know that he left his phone over at the station, so I’ve got it with me and he can come pick it up from me tomorrow morning, at my apartment, before his shift starts”.

Oh. _Was Carlos not giving TK an alternative?_ He was pretty sure Carlos wanted TK to come to his place- as is the only option. Well, whatever riff-raff these two had happening between them was something he oughta not poke his nose into- well, unless his son wanted to let him in on whatever’s happening. _TK was a grownup._ He centered himself and replied, “ok Carlos. I will let him know. You take care and thank you for keeping my sons butt out of jail”. He smiled when he caught TK’s eye roll. 

Carlos replied with a barely there chuckle, “You’re welcome Mr. Strand. Anything for your son”. He could tell the latter words left Carlos mouth before he could stop himself. The police officer cleared his throat and stuttered hurriedly, “Um- goodnight um- sir”.

Owen chuckled lightly and replied, “goodnight son”. He hung up and met his sons impressed, yet mocking look. He shrugged, “What?”

TK huffed, “Dad when I was dating Alex, you never once called him son. You told me that Alex needed to earn it”. He gestures over to his dads phone, “you’ve only met Carlos **properly** twice and the third time you speak with him, you already throwing in the ‘son’ title”. TK really didn’t mind, he was kinda excited. _What the hell was happening to him?_

Owen snorted a laugh. He sipped on his cup of hot chocolate before he said, “I like the kid. He called me sir”.

TK was at a loss for words, then all of a sudden, he couldn’t contain it any longer. He threw his head back and barked a laugh which only grew to full on fits of more bubbly laughter. _He didn’t know why he was so happy?_ He just was. _Maybe it was Carlos or maybe it was his dads approval?_ It meant a lot to him- the latter. His laughter died down after a whole minute- his stomach was slightly cramped, his cheeks hurt and tears of joy leaked out of his eyes. He sucked in a breath and wiped at his tears, he glanced at his smiling dad, admitting, “I kinda like him too dad”. He sighed, feeling his smile slowly fade, as he stared into the ceiling- reality of the situation settling in. He thought about everything that has happened these past couple of months- _the failed engagement, the relapse, the move, the hookup-_ and maybe everything was a little overwhelming. He murmured, “Am I moving too fast? With Carlos”. His mind went back to rejecting Carlos dinner plans- his heart hurt when he saw Carlos distraught and disappointed look. _He was such an asshole!_ Well he felt like it despite his circumstances. Question was, _would Carlos ever give him another chance?_ \- after he had shown the man his dick side. He mumbled, “He probably doesn’t want me near him again after the insensitive crap I pulled last night”.

Owen definitely heard his sons mumble. Now, he was seriously curious, nevertheless, he was going to stay mum. He knew how much Alex had hurt his son, emotionally and mentally, yet, somehow he had this gut feeling that Carlos was different. Maybe, he would just nudge a little- nonetheless, if Carlos tried anything to hurt his boy, then the cop would see a whole different side of him- the overprotective dad side. He shrugged, “I wouldn’t be so pessimistic”.

TK raised a curious brow at his dad, now interested to know about the man’s brief conversation with Carlos. He swallowed his sudden nervousness, and asked quietly, “what did Carlos say dad?”

Owen saw the inkling of hope in his sons frightened eyes. Oh how he wished he could shield his son from all the bad things in life, but he knew he couldn’t- not from everything. He certainly didn’t want to deny his son any chance of falling in love- especially when he didn’t know what his own future would hold. _Would he be here or not?_ Either way, TK needed someone who would care for him- aside from his dad. He said, “Look son, I don’t want to impose on whatever happened between Carlos and you. When you’re ready, you’ll be able to share whatever happened with me and even if you don’t, then that’s all good still. As for Carlos, he says he’s sorry”.

TK scoffed, suddenly defensive. “of course, he won’t say it to my face!” He should have known better. _Why was he suddenly pissed?_

Owen could see that his son was jumping to conclusions so he continued, “But, he prefers to say it to your face, son. He says he wants you to come over to his place before your shift starts tomorrow morning”. He sighed and got up off the sofa, tapping his son on the knee, “Go pick up your phone from him and see what he has to say. Whatever happens, just know I’m here for you. Always”. 

TK closed his eyes when his dad laid a peck on the top of his head before squeezing his shoulder and walking away. Meanwhile, he sat there, alone with his thoughts and his rapidly thumping heart. All he could think of was ‘ _Carlos wanted to talk to him’_. Question was, _was he willing to take the leap of faith_?- all in the name of possible love. 

_Damnit!_

**TBC**


End file.
